pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Incineroar
|} Incineroar (Japanese: ガオガエン Gaogaen) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 34. It is the final form of . Biology Incineroar is a bipedal, Pokémon with a muscular build. It has a short snout with a small pink nose, bright green eyes with yellow sclerae, and tiny, pointed ears. Large tufts of red fur extend from its cheeks, and much of its face is also red. The upper half of its muzzle and the top and back of its head are black. A thin red stripe runs the vertically along its head to its snout, where it splits into a V-shape over its eyes. Its torso is gray with several black stripes; the front and back both have a single vertical stripe up the center, crossed by two horizontal lines. Around Incineroar's waist is a belt formed from flames that somewhat resembles a championship wrestling belt. In the front center is a small, yellow flame shape. The arms, legs, and tail are all red with black stripes forming bands around them. The arms have three stripes, spiky tufts of black fur over the shoulders, and large five-fingered hands with white claws and a single light red pad on the palm. Its legs have only two stripes and simple three-toed paws, and the tail has one stripe and a tuft of spiky black fur around the tip. Incineroar's flame belt is produced from within its body and burst from its navel and waist as its fighting spirit rises. This Pokémon disregards the safety of its opponents and on-lookers, sometimes striking the opposing Trainer with attacks.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/incineroar/ It is a violent Pokémon, and will sometimes ignore its Trainer's orders when it is not in the mood to listen. In addition to spewing fire from its navel, it uses ferocious kicks and punches. In the anime Major appearances Minor appearances In the manga In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} In side games Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Darkest Lariat|Dark|Physical|85|100|10||'}} By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10||'}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data Evolution |no2=726 |name2=Torracat |type1-2=Fire |evo2= |no3=727 |name3=Incineroar |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Dark}} Trivia * Official confidential art featuring , Incineroar, , and Mallow was leaked on the internet on June 4th, 2016. This leak happened 145 days before these Pokémon were officially revealed on October 27, 2016. Origin Incineroar appears to be a combination of a wrestler (specifically, a ) and a . Name origin Incineroar may be a combination of incinerate and roar. Gaogaen may be a combination of ガオー gao (the sound of a roar) and 火炎 kaen (flame). In other languages and |fr=Félinferno|frmeaning=From and inferno |es=Incineroar|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Fuegro|demeaning=From and growl |it=Incineroar|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=어흥염 Eoheungyeom|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=熾焰咆哮虎 / 炽焰咆哮虎 Chìyànpáoxiāohǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and |zh_yue=熾焰咆哮虎 Chiyìhmpàauhhāaufú|zh_yuemeaning=From , , , and |ru=Инсинероар Insineroar|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Fuegro fr:Félinferno it:Incineroar ja:ガオガエン pl:Incineroar zh:炽焰咆哮虎